Falling to Pieces
by Zanawolf
Summary: I have no clue where this came from...T for cursing, death, and suicide mentionings. It's kind of a weird thing...I may write a sequel later...


Dave looked at the ground, hand trembling as he sat down on the chair, distantly hearing his phone ring. He picked it up, looking out the window at the police that were turning to leave.

"Dave, Dave, are you there?" The voice asked, John frowning as he stared at the name before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled, voice hoarse from the screaming and the crying, cheeks still slightly damp as he blinked, trying to clear his head.

"Dave! I've been trying to reach you since you hung up on me a few hours ago. You sound like something bad's happened. Want me to come over?" He asked hesitantly, worried about his bro.

"I'd rather just talk on the phone." Dave said. "Talk to me about something pointless." He mumbled, eyes shifting as he looked at himself in the mirror, pulling off his shades.

"Well...Rose found someone. I forget her name, but they seem to be pretty serious about it. Jade is worried because Bec ran away and she can't find him. My dad is still being a prankster..." John rambled for a few more minutes, trailing off when he figured Dave wasn't listening. "Dave, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I came home and found my brother..." He looked at the floor, playing with the edge of his shirt. "He's not going to be around anymore."

"Dave, I am coming over. Now," John said, not waiting for Dave to answer. "I don't care about what you may think or anything, I'm going to come see you."

Dave heaved a sigh, getting up to change from his bloody clothes. "Look John, I am not someone that needs to be babied through anything."

"I do not care. I am coming over. Now." John said. "You just lost your brother. I want to know what happened."

"He was stabbed to death." Dave said, sitting on his bed. "I don't want you coming over. There's too much blood. Look, I'll be fine. My brother was defending his house. He thought I was home. He probably didn't want me hurt."

John clicked the phone off, Dave pulling it away from his ear with a sigh as he walked to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. Several pill bottles fell out, Dave scrambling to catch them before he opened the caps and took a handful of several of them, frowning as he looked at bottles, angrily shoving them off the counter.

He heard several of the pills scatter, too busy pouring himself a glass of water to notice the front door open. He opened his hand, judging the pills before tossing them into his mouth and downing them, swallowing hard and convulsing violently as he slipped and fell, head hitting the bathroom sink and floor.

He opened his eyes, staring into John's face as the other leaned down, working CPR Silently he heard the sirens, shivering as he heard someone move to talk to John, shady figures dancing on the edge of his vision.

"I want to go with him," he heard John state, moving to rest a hand on the paramedic's arm. He didn't hear the paramedic answer, John nodding. "I'm his boyfriend; doesn't that count for something? I also called in the accident."

Dave frowned, mind racing. John, stating something like that? They had only just decided on it...and he was claiming it? Several thoughts crashed through him, his vision flickering as he felt a hand take his. Images of his brother flashing before him...John leaning over and whispering something in his ear...something that sounded like he was going to be taken care of?

The thought made him laugh, a pain going through his chest as he did so, turning into a cough. John stroked his cheek, hugging him before he felt like he was being lifted. He could see the blood splatters on the walls, hear the crunch of pills under John's shoes as he moved. Nothing seemed right...his vision blackened and suddenly John as there, holding him, comforting him.

The vision blurred, Dave floating over his body. The date...he couldn't remember it...outside there was snow. Last time, there had been sun and it was summer...snow? It was winter? John seemed to be talking to someone. Nothing made sense...only that something had happened and nothing had been able to help.

"Dave, you idiot." John screamed, Dave seeing John shake his shoulders. A hand touched his shoulder, Dave turning to see Bro. "Don't go Dave; don't go! I love you damn it!" John shouted.

Bro gave Dave a smile, giving him a thumb's up. "See you soon...little bro..." He whispered quietly, John screaming below them. "See you soon..."

Dave opened his eyes, looking into John's eyes. "You love me?" He whispered, laughing hoarsely before coughing violently. "Don't die?" He added.

"This is the first time I've seen your eyes. You fucking asshole...don't you dare do that again!" John snapped, slapping Dave across the face. "You fucking asshole..." He sobbed.

Dave glanced up, bro nodding and mouthing, "good choice...little bro," before seeming to fade from site.


End file.
